Tudo pela felicidade
by JaDesAkUrInHa
Summary: Quando, você comete erros, machuca a pessoa que ama tudo em prol a felicidade, e descobre que a verdadeira felicidade havia cabado de perder?O que você faz? Ele não sabia responder essa pergunta, mas iria lutar para tudo voltar ao normal.


UA Sasusaku

Mais uma, essa não vai ficar imcompleta concerteza!Rsrsrs.

Xxxxxx Tudo pela felicidade xxxxxxX

Capítulo 1: Descobertas.

Casamento. Uma união sagrada entre dois seres que se amam e se respeitam. Segundo os mandamentos de Deus, e segundo as palavras do padre, é certo dizer que o casamento dure até que a morte vos separem, se a procura for mais profunda em relação a Teologia, podemos saber que qualquer adultério durante essa união pode ser motivo de separação diante ao Divino. Assim pensava certa mulher ao andar pelas ruas. Estava ausente, era madrugada, lágrimas desciam em cascata por sua face, nada para ela agora tinha sentido. Não entendia se não era tão boa, por que ela?

Não queria saber de mais nada, andou, correu e parou na frente da casa das únicas pessoas que sabia que poderiam ajudá-la, tocou a campainha era madrugada, odiava a dor era tão forte que, se não parasse na frente da casa dos Uzumaki's iria fazer uma loucura. Tocou de novo, percebeu que alguém acendeu a lâmpada da sala, ao abrir a porta deparou-se com o seu amigo loiro com o rosto sonolento, mudando de expressão ao ver o estado de sua amiga-irmã à sua frente.

-S-Sakura-chan...o que você está fazendo aq... Você está chorando?Sakura-chan!

Não agüentou mais, seu corpo foi deslizando até o chão enquanto os soluços aumentavam, o loiro procurou segurá-la.

-Hinata-chan! Desce aqui!

-N-Naruto...

-Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu?

-N-Naruto-kun?O que está...Sakura-san!

-Hinata...snif...Naruto, eu posso ficar aqui?

A Uchiha estava em um estado deplorável, tremia, Tókio estava fria aquela noite, e Naruto já tinha mais ou menos em mente do causador disso...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Uchiha Sasuke, cabelos pretos, olhos ônix, pele pálida, encontrava-se frustrado, sentado no batente da porta de sua casa com as mãos enterradas no cabelo, pensava no que fazer, tudo que havia planejado havia saído errado, agora ela sabia, e com certeza iria perdê-la.

Ouviu a porta principal abrir e os passos produzidos pelos tacos do sapato vermelho daquela mulher, sentiu a respiração perto de seu ouvido, e aquele maldito perfume doce que praticamente vinha daquela mulher, ela era ruiva, bem proporcionada, usava óculos e roupa executiva bastante provocante, Karin. Por culpa dela tudo aquilo estava acontecendo e seu mundo deu um giro de 360°.

- Isso iria passar, Sasukito, e você sabia muito bem.

-...

- Agora fica mais fácil nos casarmos não?

-Eu disse que isso nunca vai acontecer, eu já tenho uma esposa.

-Sasuke-kun sejamos realistas, depois disso, ela não vai voltar para você, só se ela for boba.-Falava com cinismo Karin enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

-Eu disse que isso não era para acontecer, eu disse que não era para você vir na minha casa.

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, ela estava de viajem e você sabe que eu não agüento muito tempo longe de você!- Argumentou a ruiva enquanto beijava o pescoço do Uchiha.

- Vai embora, você não já teve o que queria?- Ao falar isso um conversível roxo, chegou na porta de sua casa.

-Hum... eu vou mesmo, mas só por que está tarde e tenho que fazer algo cedo amanhã, mas não se esqueça de nosso trato ok? Foi muita boa a noite hoje, e "perigosa", bye bye!

E viu como a garota ia com seu andar provocante até o carro, soltando um beijo no ar até o Uchiha que não havia levantado e tinha o olhar fixo de frieza na garota que parecia nem se importar, ao contrário, adorava aquilo nele.

Quando o carro já estava fora de vista, a face de frieza do Uchiha havia sumido por uma preocupada, como pode fazer isso com sua própria mulher?Sentiu-se mal, não sabia onde ela estava com medo de perdê-la, mas não podia fazer nada estava na mão daquela mulher, lembrou do trato indecente que ela havia proposto, sua empresa havia caído em uma cilada provocada por ela mesma, e agora o único jeito de sair dela era fazendo os gostos da garota, levantou-se, entrou na sala e pegou o telefone, deveria ligar urgente para a casa das pais dela, não, ela não saiu de carro, saiu andando pela rua sem nem menos pegar nada sua bolsa havia ficado em no chão, saiu sem nem um centavo não tinha ido para longe, então ela estava andando por aí, de madrugada sozinha, isso o assustou. Pegou as chaves do carro pegou uma camisa que estava jogada em cima do sofá, fechou a casa, ligou o carro e saiu a procura de sua esposa pelos arredores, tudo tinha uma explicação e ele devia a ela essa explicação, esperava apenas que ela ouvisse, por que se a perdesse nada seria como antes e nada disso talvez não iria valer a pena.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hinata trazia para sala, uma xícara de chá para Sakura que se encontrava bastante alterada, estava sendo consolada por Naruto que também não entendia o motivo do desespero.

- Cadê o Teme Sakura-chan? Aconteceu algo com ele?

Negou com a cabeça, e falou com ironia.

-Ele...ele deve está muito bem agora, aquele...

-Toma Sakura, a-acalme-se um pouco amiga.

Não conseguia terminar a frase e logo o choro vinha com mais força, recebeu o chá de Hinata e tomou o primeiro gole, ao terminá-lo, estava menos alterada

-Me diz agora o que aconteceu Sakura-chan. -Perguntou esperançado o Uzumaki, mas em ao a Haruno havia começado chorar com força de novo.

- Ele... aquele... ele ... uma ruiva...lá em casa...

-O quê?

-Ele me traiu!!

E tudo parou naquele momento, Naruto estava absorto e Hinata levava uma mão à boca, enquanto o choro da Haruno aumentava.

PLIM DOM!

Nada mais iria ser como antes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Oi! Sumi, eu sei deixei uma ficção de natal incompleta, mas foi por motivo de viajem e o lugar que fui não tinha um computador, espero que gostem dessa ficção, vou dar um jeito de atualizá-la rápido. E por favor quem gostar pode comentar!Please!

So long!!


End file.
